Harry Potter, Dead Man Walking Again?
by Donkieto
Summary: A tragic accident ends the life of one of the world's greatest heroes. Cut down before his prime in an attempt to save the world Harry is given the chance at a new life as a whitelighter. Armed with new knowledge, new powers and a whole new world. Will anything change now that he is there? Most likely. Probably a Paige/Harry pairing if there is one.


**This story literally popped into my head half an hour ago and I decided to run with it. I once wrote a Harry Potter/Charmed crossover before but there was no plot to it. Personally I think this one does given that I'm about three chapters ahead in my head so hopefully this one will keep going. There might be a pairing but anybody who has read my other stories will know I'm not too good with those. And as for my other stories, well I'll update when something comes to me, would you rather I write nothing? Anyway, enjoy. **

Power coursed through his veins as he walked the department of mysteries. This night, so like that night so many years ago, caused his memories to resurface and his powers to react to the feelings accompanying them.

The hallways were noticeably lacking of guards while the ground vibrated from an unknown source of power. Though while the power itself was unknown he knew exactly where it was. The hallway was lit with a killing curse green light that was emanating from down the hall.

All this was normally a warning. After all strange powers from a secret facility run by the government is normally somebody stays away from but Harry Potter and normal don't usually go together unless it's something like 'why can't Harry Potter be normal?'

He continued down the hallway, ignoring the light and the power it came from. He had a job to do. As he walked towards the door with the power his mind was cast back to that day once more, though this time in a more informative light.

"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all."

'Oh Dumbledore how wrong you were.' Harry thought drawing his wand. The deathly hallow refused to leave his side and after experiencing the power first hand he rarely let it do so. Nobody was fit to wield the power but it was the price he paid for doing what he did. While unfit to wield the power he wielded it very well, better than any man before him. Unknown to him, this would be the last day the power would answer to him.

He reached the end of the hallway, the only resistance seemed to be that as he got closer, his footsteps grew heavier, and it became harder for him to lift his feet off the ground with every step he took towards the door. But reach it he did. And just as ominously as a scary movie, the door opened on its own as he raised his hand to open it. Slowly, not by choice, he stepped inside to see a sight that would amaze even him, the man who had seen the white halls of death and more.

In the centre of the room was a hole that used to be a circular runic array. How did he know this you ask? Well it would be because of the floating pieces of stone that still had their symbols on it. On the edge of the circle forming a pentagram were agents of the facility, unspeakables that soon noticed his arrival though did nothing about it. Bar one.

The agent raised his non wand hand and fired a spell at Harry, as he did so the light changed from killing curse green to an angry red though nobody commented on it. Harry merely deflected the spell back at the agent whose wandless abilities clearly weren't as good as he would like them to be as the spell hit him square in the face causing him to crumple to the floor. Only then did the rest of the agents look at him.

"You fool!" The head; based on the stripes on his robes that only he had, of the agents screamed. "What are you even doing here?"

"Are you crazy" Harry shouted over the rumble of stone and power in front of him. "Every magical in the country can feel this, I'm just the only one that can get in" Suddenly the light turned black and the stones that were once flying harmoniously began to shake and fly erratically. The ground beneath them began to rumble even more only now cracks began to appear. "What have you done?" He shouted.

"WE have done nothing Harry Potter. You did this, unless somebody takes that mans place this ritual will destroy everything."

Harry didn't know whether to believe him or not but as the cracks began to widen he saw just how powerful this ritual was. For the cracks in the ground went all the way down to the centre of the earth, lave began to rise from them as Harry quickly took the fallen mans place in the pentagram.

"Now what?" He shouted to the leader who raised his hands once more in unison with the rest of the unspeakables. Harry soon followed his example and raised his hands as well just as beams of light began to flow from the hands of the unspeakables.

Harry instinctively knew that this was raw magic. The colour of the beams coming from each unspeakable matched their core perfectly and Harry knew what he had to do. Willing the power forward, power escaped from his hands but unlike the rest of them who had pure light, Harry's was nothing but darkness that instead of projecting light, it drew other light into it.

The continuation of the ritual calmed the negative effects, but it wasn't enough. The vortex rose from its hole in the ground and exploded with power knocking them all to the ground. Most died on impact but Harry and the leader of the unspeakables survived, though the latter was badly injured.

Harry rose to his feet and looked in horror as the vortex that he had helped create was pulsing with light, objects were being pulled towards it and he could do nothing but watch.

"Potter" The unspeakable coughed. Harry looked just in time to see that he had coughed up blood to do so. "Stop it, whatever it takes. That thing will destroy us all if you don't." Unable to do much else he closed his eyes and fell unconscious from his injury.

Harry looked to the vortex and raised his hands; once more black power erupted from them though this time, it circled him. As it did he began to walk towards the centre of the vortex, his makeshift shield protecting him as it did so. When he reached the centre of the vortex he took out his favourite knife and carved a rune into his hands. Once he had, he raised his hands for a final time and watched as the rune began to glow and the vortex stopped swirling for just one moment before it changed direction. Beams of energy began to flow towards his hands instead of outward and soon the vortex began to grow smaller. This kept going until there was nothing left of the vortex aside from Harry's glowing hands. But now there was another problem…

The sheer exhaustion of absorbing the energy combined with the fact that it was all foreign to his core was causing it to malfunction. Too tired to release it and with no way out. Harry was given a few moments of silence before it all exploded. His core, the vortex's magic, everything exploded outwards in one of the most beautiful, colourful forms of light Harry had ever seen. When it was all over, Harry Potter died with a smile on his face. His body vanished along with the deathly hallows.

But Harry awoke once more. In a hall of endless white light and surrounded by figures in golden robes he awoke, this time with clothes. He stood in the centre of the strange circle and looked at each of the figures but could not catch a single one of their eyes, all being hid by their hoods. So he waited more, until finally the silence ended.

"Well" one of them began. "I must say I didn't see that coming." The others nodded in agreement. "Welcome Harry Potter, to the heavens." He waved his hands and the lights dimmed to show pillars of white stone that appeared to reach endlessly into the sky, connected by high arcs. In the distance he could see several buildings with golden roves but in the room he stood, he could see a council chamber with two doors and one gate.

"I'm dead then." Harry stated.

Some shook there heads and some nodded while the only one who talked so far merely replied. "You can be. You can walk through the gate and pass on. Or you can join us. Become a whitelighter and help witches reach their full potential."

"Witches?"

"Wiccan magic. Vastly different from your old magic yet just as powerful. We can teach you about it and in turn you can guide witches and possibly even future whitelighters to greatness."

"What about my old life? My friends?"

The being in robes shook his head before waving at the ground. It showed Harry's funeral and many people grieving for his loss.

"As we speak you're funeral is being held. Thankfully the wizarding world is very cut off, nobody will look twice if Harry Potter walks the earth once more."

'Nobody will look twice' Thos words struck a cord in Harry; he could have a new life. He could help people without being known by the entire world. But he looked towards the golden gate; he could have a family too. An eternity with the ones he loved or what seemed like an afterlife helping the world become a better place.

"I accept"

Harry Potter was one of the most noble and kind men to ever walk the earth. He could not sit idly by if there was a chance that he could help somebody.


End file.
